


Home

by Fragolinette30



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Lot of fluff, M/M, Martin rentre de reportage, UA, Zéro inspiration pour le titre xD, lot of love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragolinette30/pseuds/Fragolinette30
Summary: OS Bartheill. Martin revient à la maison et Yann va le chercher à l'aéroport, accompagné de leur petit garçon.Beaucoup de fluff dans cet OS. (pire résumé du monde xD)





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ! Après 6000 ans d'absence je reviens enfin avec un petit OS x) J'espère que ça vous plaira, désolée d'avance pour les éventuelles incohérences ! ^^' J'accepte toujours les critiques positives comme négatives :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

Neuf heures du matin. Yann attendait. Aujourd'hui c'était vendredi, aujourd'hui c'était meilleur qu'une veille de vacances, aujourd'hui c'était mieux qu'une soirée d'été. Martin rentrait enfin et Yann attendait, fixant l'horloge accrochée au mur de leur salon qui lui rappelait inlassablement que le temps passait lentement, trop lentement. 

Cela faisait pourtant huit jours que Yann ne l'avait pas vu, huit jours de trop, huit jours à ne partager qu'avec lui-même leur grand lit aux draps couleur crème.  
Il soupira et se leva enfin du canapé où il était assis pendant ce quart d'heure de réflexion intense et d'inquiétudes vainement étouffées. Alors il décida de ranger un peu, ramassant un jouet par-ci, un Lego par là, et un livre à moitié lu quand il entendit des petits pas feutrés et une voix douce.

  
« Papa 'Ann ?   
— Je suis là mon cœur. »

  
La petite voix se rapprochait du salon et bientôt une petite tête brune apparût dans l'encadrement de la porte.

  
« Hey, coucou mon chat. Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Yann en s'approchant de l'enfant et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Timothée répondit d'un petit oui tout en se frottant les yeux d'une main, l'autre étant occupée à serrer fort son doudou de sa petite main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yann et Timothée étaient dans la cuisine et l'enfant mangeait ses gâteaux. Il avait installé son doudou sur la table et il déposait des petites miettes devant la peluche pour qu'elle mange également. Yann était appuyé contre un meuble et regardait son fils en souriant, il était si adorable.  
Timothée faisait partie intégrante de la vie de Yann et Martin depuis deux ans, depuis ce jour de janvier où il avait été adopté officiellement par les deux hommes. Les démarches avaient été lourdes et fastidieuses, Martin avait du réconforter Yann pendant les trop nombreuses nuits où il ne dormait pas, terrassé par l'affreuse idée que l'on ne puisse pas accepter leur demande d'adoption. Mais maintenant, Timothée était là, rendant ses deux papas absolument comblés et, comme tous les enfants, se faisant gronder lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise ou se faisant câliner quand il disait «  _yeuh t'aime papa_ » de sa petite voix. Il avait fêté son troisième anniversaire en juillet et dans quelques jours, il allait faire sa première rentrée et était beaucoup moins anxieux que ses parents. L'enfant était brun aux yeux verts, des yeux toujours avides d'explorer le monde, des fossettes creusant toujours ses joues quand il riait, des jambes infatigables quand il courait dans le parc, et des joues rebondies aussi colorées que les jours de printemps quand il faisait de la peinture.

Après le repas, les deux garçons décidèrent de procrastiner et de regarder des dessins animés à la demande de l'enfant et Yann ne pouvait que céder, remettant à plus tard le ménage soit disant urgent qu'il devait faire.

  
« Tu sais ce que l'on va faire aujourd'hui Timothée ? Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier ? » demanda Yann en passant une main dans les doux cheveux de son fils pour le recoiffer, cheveux qui ressemblaient par leur couleur et leur incapacité à être parfaitement discipliné à ceux de Martin. _Martin qui lui manquait tant_.  
— On va chercher papa Tintin dans avion ? répondit Timothée en ouvrant de grands yeux et en se mettant à gigoter sur le canapé.  
Oui mon cœur, aujourd'hui on va aller à l'aéroport pour retrouver papa Martin. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce soir on va manger une pizza et on se couchera un peu plus tard que d'habitude. »

  
Timothée était fou de joie et son père ne pouvait refuser quand le petit garçon lui demanda s'ils pouvaient _voir le film des cowboys sur la télé avec papa Tintin._

  
**

  
Il était déjà dix huit heures et Yann s'affairait à lacer les petites bottines de Timothée, mais sans ses lunettes il n'y voyait pas grand chose. “ _Quelle idée ma mère a eu de lui offrir ces satanées chaussures_ ” pesta-t-il. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient partis, sous les exclamations de joie de l'enfant à l'idée de retrouver son père après huit jours. Et comme à chaque fois, Yann était anxieux mais terriblement content de retrouver son compagnon. Il jeta un œil au rétroviseur de la voiture pendant qu'il conduisait pour voir Timothée dans son siège auto qui jouait avec son dinosaure en plastique, ce même dinosaure que Martin lui avait offert lors d'un voyage aux États Unis, il y a quelques mois.

  
« Dis papa ?  
— Oui mon chat ?  
— Le dessin à moi pour papa Tintin il est où ?  
— À la maison mon cœur. Il le verra ce soir quand on rentrera, promis.  
— D'accord. On arrive quand papa ?  
— Dans pas longtemps. »

  
Et comme à chaque fois, Yann se dit qu'il aurait du prendre de l'avance en voyant tous ces embouteillages – mais que faisaient tous ces parisiens sur la route à dix huit heures ?! – et comme à chaque fois, il frissonna dans sa simple chemise : la fraîcheur du presque crépuscule le surprenait toujours. Mais était-ce vraiment le froid qui avait cet effet sur lui ou était-ce la joie de revoir Martin ?

Comme à chaque fois, il opta pour le froid.

  
**

  
Assis sur un banc à l'aéroport, son fils à côté, Yann soupira en voyant son reflet sur l'écran noir de son téléphone. Ses cheveux qu'il avait tenté de coiffer tout à l'heure ne formaient qu'une masse grise et noire, maltraitée par sa main qu'il ne cessait de passer et repasser dedans en tentant vainement de calmer son angoisse. Il fixait l'écran en face de lui.

_Delayed_.

Ce mot qui semblait le narguer en clignotant sans arrêt. Les minutes passaient. Heureusement que Timothée était calme, assis sur son banc, balançant ses jambes et en mangeant un bout de barre chocolatée que Yann avait acheté il y a quelques minutes à une femme visiblement séduite par ses deux yeux bleus-gris et par _la sagesse exemplaire de votre fils qui est tout choupinet_. En partant elle lui avait fait un clin d'oeil auquel Yann répondit un simple « au revoir ».

Il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face à quelqu'un qui le draguait. 

  
**

  
« Papa papa ! Rega'de ça ! Y a pu le mot rouge ! »

  
Yann sorti de sa somnolence en sursaut. Il s'était assoupi au son du dessin animé qu'il avait mis à Timothée sur son téléphone. _Quel piètre père je fais,_ pensa-t-il. Il se frotta les yeux et reporta son attention sur son fils qui lui tirait sa chemise en lui montrant l'écran d'affichage.

_Arrival_.

Il bondi de joie. L'avion de Martin venait d'atterrir à l'instant, porte C. Il porta Timothée dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte annoncée.

  
« Viens, on va retrouver papa mon lapin. »

  
Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, comme le jour où Martin l'avait embrassé pour la première fois et l'appréhension lui faisait mordre ses lèvres comme le jour où il embarqua aux côté de son compagnon pour aller chercher leur fils.  
_Porte C._ Il y avait déjà du monde et les deux garçons se mirent en retrait de la foule. Yann posa son fils sur le sol en lui tenant fermement sa petite main et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir Martin parmi les premiers voyageurs qui descendaient de l'avion.

  
« Si tu vois papa Martin tu me dis, hein mon cœur, il ne faudrait pas qu'il ne nous voit pas » souffla Yann à Timothée qui de ses grands yeux verts tentaient d'apercevoir son père. Il serrait toujours son dinosaure contre lui.

  
Yann pestait contre ces familles qui retrouvaient leurs proches immédiatement. Et son Martin, il était où ? Il n'avait reçu aucun message : et s'il était en prison ? Et s'il était encore en train de dormir, perdu dans un hôtel new yorkais ? Et s'il s'était senti mal pendant le vol ? Et si...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, car soudain tout se mélangea en même temps dans une synesthésie toujours plus forte à chaque fois.

  
« Papa ! cria le petit garçon en s'échappant de la main de Yann.

  
Il courut jusqu'à son père, qui, terrassé par la fatigue, ne manqua cependant pas de prendre son fils au vol, le serrant fort dans ses bras avec un sourire plus grand que l'Amérique.

Yann ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Son compagnon était là, devant lui. Il ne s'était pas fait prisonnier ni s'était senti mal pendant le vol. Il était là, serrant leur fils dans ses bras et relevant les yeux vers lui en un regard qui traduisait tous les mots d'amour du monde.

Yann sortit de sa contemplation et marcha vers les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. Martin le regardait et arrivé à sa hauteur, souffla un doux _hey_ qui résonnait comme un _je suis là et je t'aime._

  
« J'ai encore oublié de recharger mon téléphone avant le vol, s'excusa-t-il doucement.  
— Ce n'est pas grave, sourit Yann en murmurant presque. Comment tu vas ? »

  
Martin s'approcha de lui et lui vola un tendre baiser du bout des lèvres.

  
« Merveilleusement bien. » répondit-il.

  
Timothée racontait à Martin tout ce que lui et Yann avaient fait pendant ces huit jours tandis que ce dernier observait Martin qui portait toujours leur fils, s'extasiant à chaque parole de l'enfant, le câlinant chaque seconde et le cœur qui débordait d'amour pour sa petite famille. Il se retourna et vit Yann qui avait son téléphone à la main, les prenant tous deux en photo, énième souvenir à accrocher au mur du salon qui contenait autant d'amour que dans tous les vers lyriques d'Apollinaire. Martin sourit, et ses yeux, bien que voilés par toutes ces émotions, ne pouvaient résister à retracer chaque courbe de son compagnon. Il marcha en direction de Yann et lui tendit la main.

  
« Allez viens. On rentre à la maison. »

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu <3  
> À bientôt !


End file.
